The frog and the rabbit
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: ¿Has oído hablar del cuento de La Princesa y El Sapo? Esta es... una historia muy distinta a esa. No es un "cuento de hadas", y no todo es "color de rosa". Hay buenas y malas, hay amor y algo de odio, tristeza, lágrimas, y risas; de eso se trata. La historia de un amor entre una rana y una conejita, ¿te animas a reír y llorar con ellos?
1. First Part

**_¡Ciao!_**

Esto es algo que empecé a escribir hace unos pocos días, en lo que estoy de visita a casa de mis tíos, y espero que les gustes. Es upoco corto, pero no tanto(?)

 **Pareja:** FrUk Hetero (FrancisxAlice)

 **No soy tan asombrosa como Himaruya y por eso Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, pero la idea e historia son de mí.**

* * *

En una ocasión, cuando era un niño, vi en un campo de flores lo más bonito del mundo, quizá hasta más bello que _moi,_ pero en verdad no me creo capaz de olvidarlo; esa imagen me llega a la cabeza siempre que me duermo y siempre que despierto. Incluso durante el día, está presente.

Como ya mencioné, era un niño apenas, tenía solamente 12 años cuando mi familia me envió a un campamento en un pueblo de la húmeda Inglaterra. Me pareció divertido, y mis mejores amigos, más un par de chicos de mi clase, también iban a ir. Estaba muy emocionado en el avión, con _mon ami_ Gilbert a mi derecha junto a la ventana, y _mon ami Antoine_ a mi izquierda, del lado del pasillo.

Una vez llegamos, ellos y yo bajamos de primeros, armando revuelo en el aeropuerto hasta que nos sacaron por revoltosos y los recreadores nos dejaron castigados en la cabaña, sin postre. Eso fue muy injusto.

Pero eso no ayudó a que nos quedáramos quietos.

El primer día no hubo nada en especial, sólo recorrimos el lugar. Era enorme. Era una vieja mansión, la familia que vivía allí era numerosa al parecer, aunque no entendía dónde estaban o porqué no estaban en su casa. No le di mucha importancia, y ni bien pudimos nos fuimos a explorar los tres al bosque detrás del sitio.

Y nos perdimos.

Había caído la noche de forma rápida, y con ella se vinieron las nubes grises que amenazaban con tirarnos encima litros de agua, era como si nos dijera "Por desobedientes". En un momento, sin darme cuenta, me separé de Antonio y Gilbert; estaba tan obscuro y el bosque no me permitía ver con suficiente claridad, aunque podía escucharlos llamarme luego de unos segundos parecieron haberse ido. Estaba solo.

Me repetía a mí mismo que todo estaba bien, pero estaba un poco asustado, el lugar se veía tenebroso de noche. Me arrimé a un árbol y me quedé allí, dicen que eso es lo que se debe hacer cuando uno está perdido... creo, bueno, de igual forma no tenía ganas de caminar todo el lugar para buscar a alguien. Así evitaba perderme más, si es que se podía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché pasos y el sonido de las ramas en el suelo romperse. No es que creyera mucho en fantasmas, pero todo estaba tan silencioso y de repente eso; llegué a calmarme simplemente pensando en que quizás serían mis amigos o algún adulto, así que alcé la voz preguntando quién estaba ahí.

¿Mi respuesta? El silencio sepulcral del maldito bosque. A lo mejor había sido un animalito o yo mismo sin darme cuenta, hasta podría haberlo imaginado. Pero estaba seguro de que no me había imaginado aquella figura en camisón blanco corriendo entre los arbustos para esconderse.

El final, mis amigos aparecieron con dos recreadores, pero no me quitaba de la cabeza que había visto a alguien allí.

Al día siguiente todo estaba como si nada, y aprovechando la luz (y el despiste de los recreadores) para volver al bosque, quería cerciorarme de que sí había visto a alguien. Sin embargo mi intento de ello fue frustrado cuando uno de los recreadores me vio y me llevó hasta la mansión por el cuello de la camisa, alegando que era un masoquista e inconsciente; lo ignoraba, sólo veía el bosque alejándose poco a poco y pensaba en cómo volver.

Terminé por arreglármelas para escapar de aquel tipo durante la hora del té, y fui hasta el bosque. Eran las 3 de la tarde apenas así que aún había sol (relativamente, en ese lugar no hubo ni un sólo día soleado mientras estuvimos ahí) y no me preocupaba perderme, ya que veía mejor el camino durante el día.

Recuerdo todavía con claridad esa imagen al llegar a un claro, era hermoso. Las copas frondosas de los árboles dejaban pasar unos pocos rayos de luz, y había un pequeño pozo de agua a un lado, escondido prácticamente. Había conejos, muchos conejos, en total unos 15 según puedo recordar, pero uno en especial llamó mucho atención.

Era uno pequeño, blanco con pequeñas motas cafés en sus orejas, lomo, rabo y en uno de sus ojos, también tenía la nariz oscura, y la alzó un poco al percatarse de mí. No era el animal lo que más me sorprendió y me pareció lindo, sino quien lo sostenía.

El animal descansaba cómodamente sobre el regazo de una chicas, un par de años más joven que yo. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas altas y caían sobre sus hombros, su piel era blanquecina, tal como lo sería la piel de alguien que pocas veces se ha visto expuesto al sol, y sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda más bonita; a todo eso, súmenle el leve rubor de sus mejillas y su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Ella no se esperaba ser encontraba de esa forma en medio del bosque, en lo que parecía ser uno de esos lugares secretos que las personas tienen. Probablemente se sentía incómoda o incluso molesta porque un niño totalmente desconocido había aparecido de esa forma.

No es como si eso de verdad me importara... al menos, no demasiado, así que me acerqué y terminé sentándome frente a ella. El montón de conejitos saltó donde ella, pude jurar que incluso uno de ellos le mordisqueaba el cabello. Uno de los conejos se quedó de mi lado, y se puso en mi regazo de la misma forma que el otro.

El silencio era sepulcral, pero no incómodo (para mí). Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que ella habló.

 _"Are you lost?"_

Me quedé con cara de imbécil, tratando de buscar el significado de esas palabras en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Nada. Mi inglés no era bueno para ese entonces. ¿Qué esperaba? Estaba en un país dónde el inglés es su lengua oficial, era obvio que si alguien me hablaba me iban a hablar en inglés y no en francés, pero yo había olvidado ese detalle.

 _"Francis Bonnefoy"_. No encontraba algo más para decir, y los nombres no cambian de pronunciación independientemente del idioma, al menos no siempre.

Ella asintió, con su rostro taciturno y acariciando las orejas del conejo. _"I know it. Kirkland. Alice Kirkland"_

Fue un alivio que ninguno de los dos siguiera hablando después de eso. Creo que, de haberlo hecho, no nos hubiéramos entendido ni J.

El viaje duró aproximadamente unos 8 días, y cada vez que podía escaparme para ir donde Alice, lo hacía. A pesar de que no hablábamos mucho, por no decir que nada, me gustaba pasarlo así. A ella no parecía molestarle tampoco, aunque en una ocasión llegó correrme del lugar, justo el último día de campamento, pero en realidad no recuerdo la razón, sólo que fue una tontería. Algo de niños.

Regresaba cada año, por el plan de vacaciones, con mis amigos, aunque nunca llegué a decirles de ella.

Hasta el sol de hoy, verla rodeada de conejos en ese claro es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Siempre recuerdo eso, esa imagen siempre viene a mi mente.

Si me voy a dormir, ella aparece.

Al abrir los ojos en la mañana, ella está ahí.

Como el día antes de ayer. Como ayer. Como hoy. Y, espero, como mañana.

- _Bonjour, Ma Petite Lapin_ \- Digo en voz baja, cerca de su oído, y abrazándole mientras hundo mi nariz en su cabello y el hueco de su cuello

Ella se revuelve, tratando de apartarme vagamente en su estado de somnolencia. La dejo ir, sólo para ver como se iergue a mi lado, sin darse cuenta de que sigue estando desnuda. Se inclina para tomar sus lentes, y arrugar un poco el ceño al notarme viéndola.

-Buenos días...- Cubre un bostezo con su mano- ¿Qué estás viendo ahora, Francis?

Dejo escapar una risa, antes de acercarme a besar su mejilla y salir de la cama hacia fuera de la habitación- Quizá deberías ponerte algo de ropa, ¿o me estás tentando como anoche?

Sus pómulos toman un tono escarlata, y antes de decir cualquier cosa se cubre con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

-Voy a hacer desayuno

-Sí- Dice bajo las sábanas, probablemente entre avergonzada y algo nerviosa por la insinuación

Me acerco por última vez a la cama, quitando las sábanas de su rostro para verle a los ojos. Esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto me encantan, esas mejillas blancas ruborizadas, esa mueca en sus labios cuando se abochorna, todo de ella, me fascina.

Una de mis manos permanece en la cama a un lado de su cuerpo, y la otra en su nuca. Me acerca, rozando apenas nuestros y juntándolos en un beso fugaz, del cual me separó con rapidez, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia a la persona frente a mí.

- _Je t'aime, Alice Kirkland_ \- Un beso esquimal, y estoy de nuevo rumbo a la cocina

-Se pronuncia " _Kirkland_ ", " _Bonfuah_ "- Dice en un tono algo sarcástico, antes de abrazarse a mí por la espalda, así tal cual estaba bajo las mantas- _Me too, idiot french_

Besa mi nunca, cosa que consigue hacerme ruborizar, además unas leves cosquillas.

Me suelta rápido, tomando camino hacia el baño fuera de la habitación. Observó su espalda y nalgas pálidas desaparecer tras la puerta de madera, y no hago un esfuerzo para no silbarle cual piropo.

-¡No me chifles!

Así son mis mañanas desde hace un tiempo, y así me gusta que sean. Quizás no "para siempre", pero el tiempo que dure voy a disfrutarlo, el tiempo junto a _ma petite fille aimeé._

* * *

Yei~ fin del cuento(?)

Ojalá les haya gustado. Esta vez no asesiné ningún personaje, ¿Qué me dan por eso?

Haré una aclaración:

Cuando Alice dice "Se pronuncia Kirkland", se refiere al acento francés e inglés. Cuando dice "Bonfuah" es haciendo burla hacia la pronunciación francesa de dicho apellido. No tiene mucha ciencia(?)

Moi: Yo

Mon ami: Mi amigo

Are you lost?: ¿Estás perdido?

I know it: Sé eso

Bonjour: Buen día

Ma petite lapin: Mi pequeña conejo/Conejita

Je t'aime: Te amo

Me too: Yo también

Idiot french: Frances idiota

Ma petite fille aimeé: Mi niña amada

Eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Ya terminé de darles diabetes :v Okno

Me retiro por la paz y nos leemos luego

 _ **An**_


	2. Aviso

**INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE**

Ya caímos en Noviembre, hace como 16 días(?). Me gustaría informarles a ustedes, mis queridísimos lectores, que en esta últimas dos semanas en Venezuela (al menos, en las instituciones públicas) los de Bachiller estamos casi al tope de tareas finales, trabajos, exposiciones y sobretodo y lo más temido por nosotros: Exámenes Finales -suena música tenebrosa de fondo. Chan chan chaaaaaann-

Sí, no son la gran cosa, sólo son evaluaciones que decidirán si apruebo no, pero no son la gran cosa(?) El punto es que no me da tiempo suficiente para cumplir mis fechas límites entre dibujos, escuela, la academia y los fics. Si escribo fics no completo mis deberes a tiempo, si hago mis deberes no completo los fics, y así... y no es el punto, no, entregarles un capítulo todo mal hecho con errores ortográficos y que se note que lo hice a las apuradas. No es la idea. Se ve forzado y no queda bien; yo gusto de hacer las cosas con tiempo y mucho amorsh y dedicación. Así que tomaré un "descanso", entraré en hiatus o como lo llamen.

Mis clases acaban la semana entrante, entre el 27 y el 30 de Nov ya no tengo evaluaciones ni mucho menos temas. Ahora, luego de eso está lo de la Academia, ¿Qué pasa con eso? Pues termina el 28, que es cuando tengo el examen final para saber si la paso o no... recen para la pase, por fa, que ando que me muero con eso. Bueno, así queda la cosa:

Descanso desde hoy (Lunes 16 de Noviembre) hasta la semana que viene arriba. Me "reincorporo" el Viernes 4 de Diciembre.

"Ay, An, pero puedes volver el Lunes 30. ¿Por qué hasta el 4?"

Porque se me hinchan los ovarios y así me nace de lo más profundo del culo(?) Okay not. Bueno, porque en realidad esto también me cansa y me consume un poquito, pero la verdad me encanta. Ya saben. Estaré preparando hasta entonces y dentro de lo que me alcance de poquito en poquito los capítulos de mis Fanfics (Il Fiorista, quizás The frog and the rabit, y Come Ali di Farfalla) y además un nuevo proyecto, que nada tiene que ver con Hetalia, sino con Haikyuu, la serie a la que mi best me enganchó... Melissa, sé que no leerás esto nevah, pero quiero decir sólo algo: Te odio.

Hiatus de An: 16 de Noviembre-4 de Diciembre (18 días)

No es demasiado tiempo, sólo como dos semanas y media. Regresaré repotenciada. Palabra.

Now, que tengan feliz día, tarde, noche, madrugada:3

Yo me retiro para sacar unas impresiones y entregar una investigación de Psicología... sí, agarré la mitad de mi tiempo "libre" (en realidad sólo eran 45 minutos y tengo que ir a comer porque me muero de hambre -Cries-) para escribir esto y avisarles que no estaré :'v Consideren eso(?) Vale, no, lo hice porque me sabe feo irme y entrar en Hiatus sin avisar.

Muy bien, nos leemos luego.


End file.
